Harrold Hardyng
Harrold Hardyng is the son of Jasper, and Elys Hardyng making him a member of House Arryn through his mother, and a member of House Hardyng through his father. Harrold Hardyng has one sibling in the form of Irelia Hardyng of whom was born with a club foot but also a sharp mind of which led her to being in a Matrilineal marriage where she has become the head of House Hardyng of Hardyng Hold located east of Greengarden. Harrold Hardyng would marry Sansa Starke in one of the more political marriages of Lucerne during the years following the Invasion of Westbridge, and despite rocky begginings they have grown to care for eachother. With Sansa Starke he has one child in the form of Robin Hardyng of whom is only four at the time of the Rise of Lucerne and thus still very young and relatively inimportant. Harrold Hardyng was born the only son of Jasper, and Elys Hardyng and in this way his birth was greatly heralded after his mother had miscarried so many times before his birth. Harrold Hardyng would take part in several tournaments during his youth, but would return to Berne when Sean Lovie took control of the town and begin the True Sons of Lucerne. Hating Sean Lovie he and his father founded the beggining of the rebellion in Berne, and would be responsible for the hiding and protection of many who resisted Sean Lovie to the point that they were running low on food they were caring for so many people inside their Berne estate. Harrold Hardyng would nearly die when he learned his father had been executed by Sean Lovie after he attempted to find Sean and fight him, but he survived after Benjamin Krinner knocked him on the head and brought himself the Krinner fortress where he would be when the Battle of Krinner took place. Robb Starke would take part in the Battle of Berne and during the battle he was injured once again taking a stab wound to his chest nearly killing him but he was saved by the fast work of healers and would recuperate in the Krinner Estate where he got close to the also injured Harrold Hardyng and the two spoke of his sister and hearing of her Harrold became infatuated with the idea of Sansa Starke. History Early History Harrold Hardyng was born the only son of Jasper, and Elys Hardyng and in this way his birth was greatly heralded after his mother had miscarried so many times before his birth. Tournament's and Returning Home Harrold Hardyng would take part in several tournaments during his youth, but would return to Berne when Sean Lovie took control of the town and begin the True Sons of Lucerne. Family Members House Hardyng.png|Jasper Hardyng - Father|link=Jasper Hardyng Sansa Starke Cover7.jpg|Sansa Starke - Wife|link=Sansa Starke House Hardyng.png|Gustov Hardyng III. - Uncle|link=Gustov Hardyng III. Ina Hardyng Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Ina Hardyng - Aunt|link=Ina Hardyng II. Relationships Sansa Starke Cover7.jpg|Sansa Starke - Lover/Friend|link=Sansa Starke Category:Patriarch Category:House Hardyng Category:House Arryn Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Tristfall